


Thank You For Letting Me Borrow Your Jacket

by subwaytonowhere



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, College, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subwaytonowhere/pseuds/subwaytonowhere
Summary: The last thing that Sid needed was for some idiot to set off the fire alarm. Yet, here he was, pulling himself out of bed at 3:32 AM the night before his econ exam, cursing the universe for whatever chain of events led to the fire alarm going off in the middle of the night.





	Thank You For Letting Me Borrow Your Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> It's been almost two years since I last wrote a fanfiction, and it's my first hockey RPF fic. Please go easy on me. This was inspired partially by a Pinterest writing prompt. They gave me the idea for the middle of the night fire alarm. As for the microwave thing, that's actually something that the hockey players at my school did. I don't exactly know why, but I did hear that a microwave somehow ended up being thrown out a window. It felt good to write, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Title from "Help" by The Front Bottoms

The last thing that Sid needed was for some idiot to set off the fire alarm. Yet, here he was, pulling himself out of bed at 3:32 AM the night before his econ exam, cursing the universe for whatever chain of events led to the fire alarm going off in the middle of the night.

He’d been up later than he should have to begin with. Normally, he wouldn’t stay up late to study, because getting a good night’s sleep was important for academic success. However, his econ professor was an asshole, and Sid needed a good grade on this exam if he had any hope of passing the class. Once he could tell the differences between supply and demand curves, and he could calculate things like leverage and change in supply and demand with no problem, and he knew the definitions for things like economies of scale, he finally let himself go to sleep. He’d been hoping that the few hours of sleep he lost wouldn’t be an issue for him tomorrow.

Then, of course, this had to happen.

Sid threw back the covers and got out of bed. He had to make sure that his suite mates got their asses out of bed and outside. He slid on his shower shoes, a yellow pair of crocs that he always got made fun of for wearing, and opened the door to his bedroom. 

Horny was already awake. He was standing in the common room of their suite, wearing a bathrobe, a pair of boxers, and his bunny slippers. When he made eye contact with Sid, he put his hands on his hips.

“What took you so long?” Horny asked, having to shout over the noise. Sid ignored the chirp.

“Make yourself useful and go wake up Flower,” Sid said. 

“Whatever you say, captain,” Horny said, walking away. Sid walked up and knocked on Tanger’s door. 

“Come on, Tanger, we gotta go!” Sid yelled through the door. Even under the blaring fire alarm, Sid could hear a string of what he assumed were french curse words. Seconds later, the door opened, and a disgruntled looking Tanger stepped out.

“I don’t want to fucking go outside,” Tanger grumbled. 

“We have to,” Sid said.

“Why?”

“Because, if we don’t, the campus police will find us, and we’ll get in trouble. Again.”

“So?”

“So? Do you not remember what happened last time we got in trouble with the campus police?” Sid said.

“It’s not like there’s even a real fire,” Tanger protested. “Some idiot probably got drunk and thought it would be funny to pull the fire alarm. I’m going back to bed.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Horny said from behind Sid. Sid turned to look at them. Horny was practically carrying a still-half-asleep Flower. “I swear to god Tanger, if we have to do another bag skate because of you, I’ll kill you.”

“You throw one microwave out a window, and suddenly you’re the bad guy,” Tanger said. 

“The window was closed!” Sid said. Tanger opened his mouth to say something, but Horny cut him off before he could.

“Quit your yapping, it’s time to go.”

The four boys left their suite and started walking down the stairs. As they made their way down the stairs, they saw campus police officers starting to make their way up. They all glared at Tanger as they passed. Tanger just shook his head, smiling slightly.

“I guess I do have a bit of a reputation,” Tanger said.

“Yes, you do,” Sid said. 

Last month, Flower and Tanger had been drunk, as they usually were on the weekends. They’d gotten into an argument over something—Sid still wasn’t sure what it had been about— they’d been yelling in French the whole time. When they were asked about it the next day, they couldn’t remember. All Sid knew was that it ended with Tanger throwing their microwave at their window. The window had been closed, so the microwave had ended up shattering the window and flying out, finally landing on the ground several feet away from their building. Campus police was there within minutes, their coach had been called, and they had to pay for the replacement of the window. The next hockey practice was a bag skate because Sully was so mad about the incident (not that Sid could really blame him).

Tanger just rolled his eyes.

Finally, they made it outside of the building. Outside, it was freezing and wet. Apparently, it had rained recently. The t-shirt and basketball shorts that Sid had worn to bed were doing little to keep him warm. He wrapped his arms tightly around his chest, realizing that Tanger, Flower, and Horny had disappeared. Sid sighed. He hoped that they weren’t getting themselves into trouble, because the last thing he wanted was another lecture from Sully about making sure the boys stayed out of trouble.

“I am going to find the idiot that set off the fire alarm, and I am going to kill them,” Sid muttered under his breath. He probably wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep after this, meaning he was going to take his economics exam on two hours of sleep and probably do just as terribly as he would if he hadn’t studied at all. He was going to end up having to retake the class. Sid had never failed a class before. Just the thought alone made him feel dizzy. And then there was the fact that Flower, Tanger, and Horny were probably off causing trouble somewhere, and Sid was going to have to hear about that too. 

“Here, take jacket,” Sid heard. At first, he ignored it, thinking it wasn’t for him. Then, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. 

There was a guy standing beside him. He was tall, but he had the face of a puppy dog. He had dark hair and dark eyes, and for a moment, Sid was completely entranced by him. 

“Thanks, but that’s okay. I don’t need it,” Sid said, smiling slightly. Against his will, he could feel his body shaking. 

“You shivering. Take jacket. Is warm,” the guy said. For the first time, Sid noticed his Russian accent. 

“Thanks, but I’m okay, I really don’t need—” 

“Take jacket.”

Sid didn’t accept charity from other people, but this guy seemed persistent and it was absolutely freezing out here.

He slid it on. Instantly, he felt a lot warmer. 

“Thanks,” Sid said, smiling slightly. The boy shrugged. 

“You have interesting shoes,” he said. 

Sid looked down, suddenly remembering that he was wearing his yellow crocs. He blushed slightly, looking up at the stranger.

“Uh, thanks,” Sid said. There were a few brief moments of silence. “So, uh, what’s your name?”

“Am Evgeni. Call me Geno,” the stranger, apparently named Evgeni said.

“Sidney,” he said, reaching out to shake Evgeni’s— _ Geno’s _ —hand. He took Sid’s hand and shook it. “So, is the accent--I mean, are you?”

“Yes, accent is real,” Geno said with a hearty laugh. “Am from Russia.”

He probably lived on the floor above his. There was a suite of guys from Russia up there, one of the perks of living in the international building. 

“That’s cool,” Sid said, feeling the conversation start to die down again. This Geno kid was cute, and Sid didn’t want to let him fall through his fingers. “I wonder which of these idiots set off the fire alarm.”

“Was me,” Geno said.

“Wait, are you kidding?” Sid asked. He hoped that Geno was joking. Sure, his jacket was nice and warm, and he seemed really sweet, but could Sid really forgive him for being the entire reason that he had to be out here to begin with?

“No, is not joke. I try cook ramen, I forget to add water, it burns in microwave,” Geno answered. 

For a split second, Sid wanted to scream. 

“Everything okay?” Geno asked.

“Yeah, it’s just, I—I have this important test tomorrow and I stayed up late studying and I don’t know if I’m going to be able to get back to sleep after this and you seem really nice and your jacket is warm, but I just—” 

Geno laughed, cutting him off. 

“Everything will be okay, you will see,” Geno laughed. Sid looked around at the gobs of students that were now heading back into the building. The building must have been given the all clear. 

“Well, thanks for letting me borrow your jacket,” Sid said, starting to slide the jacket off. 

“Hold onto jacket, can get back later,” Geno said with a wink. Before Sid could say anything, Geno turned and started walking back towards the building. 

“Wait!” Sid called after him. “How will I get it back to you?”

“When ready, you will know where to find me,” Geno yelled back, smiling again.

Sid stood there, speechless. Absentmindedly, he slid his hands into the pockets of Geno’s jacket. In one pocket, his hand brushed up against a pen, and in the other, his hand touched a napkin. Sid pulled the napkin out of the pocket. Sure enough, Geno had written his number on it.

He smiled to himself, tucked the napkin in his pocket, and started to head inside. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you have any prompts for me I'd gladly take them because I'm between novels and desperate to write.
> 
> Or, if you'd like more College! Pens, I'd be happy to accommodate that too.


End file.
